The present invention relates to compounds of the formulae I and Ia 
in which X, Y, W, Wa, G and Ga have the meanings indicated below, and to their physiologically tolerable salts and their prodrugs, their preparation, their use and pharmaceutical preparations comprising them.
The compounds of the formula I are valuable pharmaceutical active compounds. In particular, they are vitronectin receptor antagonists and are suitable for the therapy and prophylaxis of illnesses which are based on the interaction between vitronectin receptors and their ligands in cell-cell or cell-matrix interaction processes or which can be prevented, alleviated or cured by influencing this interaction. The invention relates, inter alia, to the use of compounds of the formula I and of their physiologically tolerable salts and of pharmaceutical preparations which contain such compounds, as therapeutics for the prevention, alleviation or cure of illnesses which are caused at least partially by an undesired extent of bone resorption, angiogenesis or proliferation of cells of the vascular smooth musculature, or for whose therapy or prophylaxis an influencing of these processes is intended. In particular, the compounds of the formula I are suitable, for example, as inhibitors of bone resorption, as inhibitors of tumor growth and tumor metastasis, as antiinflammatories, for the treatment or prophylaxis of cardiovascular disorders, such as, for example, arteriosclerosis or restenosis, or for the treatment or prophylaxis of nephropathies and retinopathies, such as, for example, diabetic retinopathy.
The compounds of the formulae I and Ia according to the invention inhibit bone resorption by osteoclasts. Bone diseases against which the compounds of the formula I can be employed are especially osteoporosis, hypercalcemia, osteopenia, for example caused by metastases, dental disorders, hyperparathyroidism, periarticular erosions in rheumatoid arthritis and Paget""s disease. The compounds of the formula I can furthermore be employed for the alleviation, avoidance or therapy of bone disorders which are caused by glucocorticoid, steroid or corticosteroid therapy or by a lack of sex hormone(s). All these disorders are characterized by bone loss which is based on the inequilibrium between bone formation and bone destruction.
Human bones are subject to a constant dynamic renovation process comprising bone resorption and bone formation. These processes are controlled by types of cell specialized for these purposes. Bone formation is based on the deposition of bone matrix by osteoblasts, and bone resorption is based on the destruction of bone matrix by osteoclasts. The majority of bone disorders are based on a disturbed equilibrium between bone formation and bone resorption. Osteoporosis is characterized by a loss of bone matrix. Activated osteoclasts are polynuclear cells having a diameter of up to 400 xcexcm, which remove bone matrix. Activated osteoclasts become attached to the surface of the bone matrix and secrete proteolytic enzymes and acids into the so-called xe2x80x9csealing zonexe2x80x9d, the region between their cell membrane and the bone matrix. The acidic environment and the proteases cause the destruction of the bone.
Studies have shown that the attachment of osteoclasts to the bones is controlled by integrin receptors on the cell surface of osteoclasts. Integrins are a superfamily of receptors which include, inter alia, the fibrinogen receptor aIIbxcex23 on the blood platelets and the vitronectin receptor avxcex23. The vitronectin receptor avxcex23 is a membrane glycoprotein which is expressed on the cell surface of a number of cells such as endothelial cells, cells of the vascular smooth musculature, osteoclasts and tumor cells. The vitronectin receptor avxcex23, which is expressed on the osteoclast membrane, controls the process of attachment to the bone and bone resorption and thus contributes to osteoporosis, avxcex23 in this case binds to bone matrix proteins such as osteopontin, bone sialoprotein and thrombospontin, which contain the tripeptide motif Arg-Gly-Asp (or RGD).
Horton and co-workers describe RGD peptides and an anti-vitronectin receptor. antibody (23C6) which inhibit tooth destruction by osteoclasts and the migration of osteoclasts (Horton et al., Exp. Cell. Res. 1991, 195, 368). In J. Cell Biol. 1990, 111, 1713, Sato et al. describe echistatin, an RGD peptide from snake venom, as a potent inhibitor of bone resorption in a tissue culture and as an inhibitor of osteoclast adhesion to the bone. Fischer et al. (Endocrinology 1993, 132, 1411) were able to show in the rat that echistatin also inhibits bone resorption in vivo. Wayne et al. (J. Clin. Invest. 1997, 99, 2284) were able to demonstrate in the rat the in vivo efficacy of the inhibition of bone resorption by a vitronectin receptor antagonist.
The vitronectin receptor avxcex23 on human cells of the vascular smooth musculature of the aorta stimulates the migration of these cells into the neointima, which finally leads to arteriosclerosis and restenosis after angioplasty (Brown et al., Cardiovascular Res. 1994, 28, 1815).
Brooks et al. (Cell 1994, 79, 1157; J. Clin. Invest. 96 (1995) 1815) and Mitjans et al., J. Cell Science 1995, 108, 2825) showed that antibodies against avxcex23 or avxcex23 antagonists can cause a shrinkage of tumors by inducing the apoptosis of blood vessel cells during angiogenesis. Cheresh et al. (Science 1995, 270, 1500) describe anti-avxcex23 antibodies or avxcex23 antagonists which inhibit the bFGF-induced angiogenesis process in the rat eye, a property which can be used therapeutically in the treatment of retinopathies.
EP-A-0 528 586 and EP-A-0 528 587 disclose aminoalkyl- or heterocyclyl-substituted phenylalanine derivatives, and WO 95/32710 discloses aryl derivatives as inhibitors of bone resorption by osteoclasts. WO 95/28426 describes RGD peptides as inhibitors of bone resorption, angiogenesis and restenosis. WO 96/00574 and WO 96/26190 describe benzodiazepines, inter alia, as vitronectin receptor antagonists or integrin receptor antagonists. WO 96/00730 describes fibrinogen receptor antagonist templates, in particular benzodiazepines, which are linked to a nitrogen-bearing 5-membered ring, as vitronectin receptor antagonists. EP-A0 531 883 describes fused 5-membered heterocycles which inhibit fibrinogen binding to platelets.
The present invention relates to compounds of the formulae I and Ia 
in which:
X is hydrogen, NR6R6xe2x80x2, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, OR6, SR6, hydroxy-(C1-C6)-alkyl-NH, (hydroxy-(C1-C6)-alkyl)2N, amino-(C1-C6)-alkyl-NH, (amino-(C1-C6)-alkyl)2N, hydroxy-(C1-C6)-alkyl-O, hydroxy-(C1-C6)-alkyl-S or NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R6;
Y is R6, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, NR6R6xe2x80x2, OR6, SR6 or hydroxy-(C1-C6)-alkyl-NH;
G is a radical of the formula II
xe2x80x94(CR1R2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94(CR1R3)ixe2x80x94(CR1R2)gxe2x80x94R4xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II);
W is a radical of the formula III
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94(CR1R2)rxe2x80x94Axe2x80x2xe2x80x94(CR1R2)sxe2x80x94(CR1R3)kxe2x80x94(CR1R2)txe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Exe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III);
Ga is a radical of the formula IIa
xe2x80x94(CR1R2)rxe2x80x94Axe2x80x2xe2x80x94(CR1R2)sxe2x80x94(CR1R3)kxe2x80x94(CR1R2)txe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Exe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIa);
Wa is a radical of the formula IIIa
xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94(CR1R2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94(CR1R3)ixe2x80x94(CR1R2)qxe2x80x94R4xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIa);
A, Axe2x80x2 independently of one another are a direct bond, xe2x80x94C(O)NR5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR5C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, (C5-C14)-arylene, where in the aryl radical one to five carbon atoms can be replaced by one to five heteroatoms, (C2-C4)-alkynylene, (C2-C4)-alkenylene, or a divalent radical of a 3- to 7-membered saturated or unsaturated ring which can contain one or two heteroatoms, such as, for example, nitrogen, sulfur or oxygen, and which can be monosubstituted or disubstituted by radicals from the group consisting of xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S and R3;
R1, R2 independently of one another are hydrogen, flurine, chlorine, cyano, nitro, (C1-C10)-alkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-aryl, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, R6xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R7, R6xe2x80x94S(O)pxe2x80x94R7 or R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94R7;
R3 independently of one another is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, cyano, nitro, (C1-C18)-alkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-aryl, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, R6xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R7, R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94R7, R6C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R7, R6C(O)R7, R6OC(O)R7, R6N(R6xe2x80x2)C(O)OR7, R6S(O)pN(R5)R7, R6OC(O)N(R5)R7, R6C(O)N(R5)R7, R6N(R6xe2x80x2)C(O)N(R5)R7, R6N(R6xe2x80x2)S(O)pN(R5)R7, R6S(O)pR7, R6SC(O)N(R5)R7, R6N(R6xe2x80x2)C(O)R7 or R6N(R6xe2x80x2)S(O)pR7, where alkyl can be monounsaturated or polyunsaturated and where furthermore alkyl and aryl can be monosubstituted or polysubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, R6R6xe2x80x2NR7, nitro, R6OC(O)R7, R6C(O)R7, R6N(R6xe2x80x2)C(O)R7, R6N(R6xe2x80x2)S(O)pR7, R6 or R6xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R7;
R4 is C(O)R8, C(S)R8, S(O)pR8, P(O)R8R8xe2x80x2 or a radical of a four- to eight-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocycle which contains 1, 2, 3 or 4 heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, O, S, such as, for example, tetrazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, oxazolyl, thiadiazolyl;
R5 independently of one another is hydrogen, (C1-C10)-alkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-aryl or (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkyl;
R6, R6xe2x80x2 independently of one another are hydrogen, (C1-C18)-alkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-aryl, in which 1 to 5 carbon atoms can be replaced by heteroatoms such as N, O, S, or (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, in which, in the aryl moiety, 1 to 5 carbon atoms can be replaced by heteroatoms such as N, O, S, or R6 and R6xe2x80x2, together with the atoms connecting them, form a ring system, in particular a 4- to 8-membered ring system which can optionally also contain additional, in particular one, two or three additional, heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, O, S and which can be saturated or unsaturated, in particular saturated, such as, for example, morpholine, thiomorpholine, piperazine, piperidine, pyrrolidine;
R7 independently of one another is (C1-C4)-alkylene or a direct bond;
R8, R8xe2x80x2 independently of one another are hydroxyl, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C5-C14)-aryloxy, (C1-C8)-alkylcarbonyloxy-(C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkylcarbonyloxy-(C1-C8)-alkoxy, NR6R6xe2x80x2, (di((C1-C8)-alkyl)amino)carbonylmethyloxy, (di((C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkyl)-amino)carbonylmethyloxy, (C5-C14)-arylamino, the radical of an amino acid, Nxe2x80x94((C1 -C4)-alkyl)piperidin-4-yloxy, 2-methylsulfonylethoxy, 1,3-thiazol-2-ylmethyloxy, 3-pyridylmethyloxy, 2-(di((C1-C4)-alkyl)amino)ethoxy or the radical Qxe2x88x92 (CH3)3N+xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, in which Qxe2x88x92 is a physiologically tolerable anion;
B is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94, a direct bond or a divalent radical of a 3- to 7-membered saturated or unsaturated ring which can contain one or two heteroatoms, such as, for example, nitrogen, sulfur or oxygen, and which can be monosubstituted or disubstituted by radicals from the group consisting of xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S and R3;
D is a direct bond, xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)uxe2x80x94xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94C(S)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94S(O)uxe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CR6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94S(O)uxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C5-C14)-aryl-COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C5-C14)-aryl-S(O)uxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CR6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94R6Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94R8Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94, where the divalent radicals representing D are bonded to the group E via the free bond on the right side;
E is hydrogen, R6xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x2xe2x80x94, R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6xe2x80x2)xe2x80x94, R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6xe2x80x2)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94 or a radical of a 4- to 11-membered, monocyclic or polycyclic, aromatic or nonaromatic ring system which can optionally contain 1, 2, 3 or 4 heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, O and S and can optionally be monosubstituted, disubstituted or trisubstituted by radicals from the group consisting of R3, R5, xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S and R6R6Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)xe2x80x94, such as, for example, the following radicals: 
n is zero, one, two, three, four or five;
m is zero, one, two, three, four or five;
i is zero or one;
p independently of one another is zero, one or two;
q is zero, one or two;
r is zero, one, two, three, four, five or six;
s is zero, one, two, three, four or five;
t is zero, one, two, three, four or five;
k is zero or one;
u is one or two;
v is zero, one, two or three;
in all their stereoisomeric forms and mixtures thereof in all ratios, and their physiologically tolerable salts and their prodrugs;
where, instead of the purine structure shown in the formulae I and Ia, a 3-deazapurine structure, a 7-deazapurine structure or a 7-deaza-8-azapurine structure can also be present.
All radicals and indices which can occur several times in the compounds of the formulae I and Ia, for example the radicals R1, R2 and R3 occurring in the radicals G and W and the radicals R5, R6, R6xe2x80x2, R7 and indices occurring therein, but also all other radicals and indices to which this applies, can each independently of one another have the meanings indicated. They can be identical or different. Likewise, heteroatoms in heterocycles or substituents in radicals which can be present several times independently of one another can have the meanings indicated and can be identical or different.
The alkyl radicals occurring in the substituents can be straight-chain or branched, saturated or mono- or polyunsaturated. This also applies if they carry substituents or occur as substituents of other radicals, for example in alkoxy radicals, alkoxycarbonyl radicals or aralkyl radicals. The same applies to the divalent alkylene radicals.
Examples of suitable (C1-C18)-alkyl radicals are: methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, tridecyl, hexadecyl, octadecyl, the n-isomers of these radicals, isopropyl, isobutyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, isohexyl, 3-methylpentyl, 2,3,4-trimethylhexyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, tert-pentyl. Preferred alkyl radicals are methyl, ethyl, n-prbpyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl and tert-butyl.
Unsaturated alkyl radicals are, for example, alkenyl radicals such as vinyl, 1-propenyl, allyl, butenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl or alkynyl radicals such as ethynyl, 1-propynyl or propargyl. Alkenylene and alkynylene radicals can be straight-chain or branched. Examples of alkenylene radicals are vinylene or propenylene, examples of alkynylene radicals are ethynylene or propynylene.
Cycloalkyl radicals can be monocyclic, bicyclic or tricyclic. Monocyclic cycloalkyl radicals are, in particular, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl and cyclooctyl, furthermore, for example, cyclononyl, cyclodecyl, cycloundecyl, cyclododecyl or cyclotetradecyl, which, however, can also all be substituted by, for example, (C1-C4)-alkyl. Examples of substituted cycloalkyl radicals which may be mentioned are 4-methylcyclohexyl and 2,3-dimethylcyclopentyl.
Bicyclic and tricyclic cycloalkyl radicals can be unsubstituted or can be substituted in any desired suitable positions by one or more oxo groups and/or one or more identical or different (C1-C4)-alkyl groups, for example methyl groups or isopropyl groups, preferably methyl groups. The free bond of the bicyclic or tricyclic radical can be located in any desired position of the molecule; the radical can thus be bonded via a bridgehead atom or via an atom in a bridge. The free bond can also be located in any desired stereochemical position, for example in an exo-position or an endo-position.
Examples of parent structures of bicyclic ring systems are norbornane (=bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane), bicyclo[2.2.2]octane and bicyclo[3.2.1]octane. An example of a system substituted by an oxo group is camphor (=1,7,7-trimethyl-2-oxobicyclo[2.2.1]heptane).
Examples of parent structures of tricyclic systems are twistane (=tricyclo[4.4.0.03,8]decane, adamantane (=tricyclo[3.3.1.13,7]decane), noradamantane (=tricyclo[3.3.1.03,7]nonane), tricyclo[2.2.1.02,6]heptane, tricyclo[5.3.2.04,9]dodecane, tricyclo[5.4.0.02,9]undecane or tricyclo[5.5.1.03,11]tridecane.
(C5-C14)-aryl includes heterocyclic (C5-C14)-aryl radicals in which ring carbon atoms are replaced by heteroatoms such as nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, and carbocyclic (C6-C14)-aryl radicals. Examples of carbocyclic aryl radicals are phenyl, naphthyl, biphenylyl, anthryl or fluorenyl, where 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl and in particular phenyl are preferred. Aryl radicals, in particular phenyl radicals, can be monosubstituted or polysubstituted, preferably monosubstituted, disubstituted or trisubstituted, by identical or different radicals from the group consisting of (C1-C8)-alkyl, in particular (C1-C4)-alkyl, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, in particular (C1-C4)-alkoxy, halogen, such as fluorine, chlorine and bromine, nitro, amino, trifluoromethyl, hydroxyl, methylenedioxy, cyano, hydroxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxycarbonyl, phenyl, phenoxy, benzyl, benzyloxy, (R9O)2P(O)xe2x80x94, (R9O)2P(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or tetrazolyl, where R9 is hydrogen, (C1-C10)-alkyl, (C6-C14)-aryl or (C6-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkyl. The same applies to the corresponding arylene radicals.
In monosubstituted phenyl radicals, the substituent can be located in the 2-position, the 3-position or the 4-position, the 3- and the 4-position being preferred. If phenyl is disubstituted, the substituents can be in the 1,2-, 1,3- or 1,4-position relative to one another. With respect to the linkage site, the substituents can be located in the 2,3-position, 2,4-position, 2,5-position, 2,6-position, 3,4-position or 3,5-position. Preferably, in disubstituted phenyl radicals the two substituents are arranged in the 3-position and the 4-position, relative to the linkage site.
Aryl groups or arylene groups can also be monocyclic or polycyclic aromatic ring systems in which 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 ring carbon atoms are replaced by heteroatoms, such as, for example, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrrolyl, furyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, indazolyl, phthalazinyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, cinnolinyl, xcex2-carbolinyl, or a benzo-fused, cyclopenta-, cyclohexa- or cyclohepta-fused derivative of these radicals. These heterocycles can be substituted by the same substituents as the abovementioned carbocyclic aryl systems.
In the series of these aryl groups or of the corresponding arylene groups, monocyclic or bicyclic aromatic ring systems having 1, 2 or 3 heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, O, S, which can be unsubstituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 substituents from the group consisting of (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C1-C6)-alkoxy, fluorine, chlorine, nitro, amino, trifluoromethyl, hydroxyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxycarbonyl, phenyl, phenoxy, benzyloxy and benzyl, are preferred.
Particularly preferred here are monocyclic or bicyclic aromatic 5- to 10-membered ring systems having 1 to 3 heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, O, S, which can be substituted by 1 to 2 substituents from the group consisting of (C1-C4)-alkyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, phenyl, phenoxy, benzyl and benzyloxy.
Examples of saturated and unsaturated rings, in particular of 3- to 7-membered saturated or unsaturated rings which can contain one or two heteroatoms such as, for example, nitrogen, sulfur or oxygen and can optionally be monosubstituted or disubstituted by xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S or R3, are cyclopropane, cyclobutane, cyclopentane, cyclohexane, cycloheptane, cyclopentene, cyclohexene, cycloheptene, tetrahydropyran, 1,4-dioxacyclohexane, morpholine, thiomorpholine, piperazine, piperidine, pyrrolidine, dihydroisoxazole, tetrahydroisoxazole, 1,3-dioxolane, 1,2-dithiolane, 2,3-dihydrofuran, 2,5dihydrofuran, tetrahydrofuran, 2,3-dihydrothiophene, 2,5-ihydrothiophene, 2-imidazoline, 3-imidazoline, 4-imidazoline, 2-oxazoline, 3-oxazoline, 4-oxazoline, 2-thiazoline, 3-thiazoline, 4-thiazoline, thiazolidine, xcex1-thiapyran, xcex1-pyran, xcex3-pyran.
The radical of an amino acid representing R8 and/or R8xe2x80x2 is, as usual in peptide chemistry, formally obtained by removing a hydrogen atom from the amino group of the amino acid. By means of the free bond on the amino group formally obtained hereby, the radical of the amino acid is then bonded, for example, to the CO group in the group COxe2x80x94R8. Amino acids can be natural or unnatural amino acids. xcex1-Amino acids are preferred. Amino acids can exist in different stereochemical forms, for example as D- or L-amino acids, and in stereochemically homogeneous form or in the form of mixtures of stereoisomers. Amino acids which may be mentioned, for example, are (cf. Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie [Methods of Organic Chemistry], Volume XV/1 and 2, Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart, 1974):
Aad, Abu, xcex3Abu, ABz, 2ABz, xcex5Aca, Ach, Acp, Adpd, Ahb, Aib, xcex2Aib, Ala, xcex2Ala, xcex94Ala, Alg, All, Ama, Amt, Ape, Apm, Apr, Arg, Asn, Asp, Asu, Aze, Azi, Bai, Bph, Can, Cit, Cys, (Cys)2, Cyta, Daad, Dab, Dadd, Dap, Dapm, Dasu, Djen, Dpa, Dtc, Fel, Gln, Glu, Gly, Guv, hAla, hArg, hCys, hGln, hGlu, His, hlle, hLeu, hLys, hMet, hphe, hpro, hSer, hThr, hTrp, hTyr, Hyl, Hyp, 3Hyp, Ile, Ise, Iva, Kyn, Lant, Lcn, Leu, Lsg, Lys, xcex2Lys, xcex94Lys, Met, Mim, Min, nArg, Nle, Nva, Oly, Orn, Pan, Pec, Pen, Phe, Phg, Pic, Pro, xcex94Pro, Pse, Pya, Pyr, Pza, Qin, Ros, Sar, Sec, Sem, Ser, Thi, xcex2Thi, Thr, Thy, Thx, Tia, Tle, Tly, Trp, Trta, Tyr, Val, tert-butylglycine (Tbg), neopentylglycine (Npg), cyclohexylglycine (Chg), cyclohexylalanine (Cha), 2-thienylalanine (Thia), 2,2-diphenylaminoacetic acid, 2-(p-tolyl)-2-phenylaminoacetic acid, 2-(p-chlorophenyl)aminoacetic acid;
Furthermore:
pyrrolidine-2-carboxylic acid; piperidine-2-carboxylic acid; 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinoline-3-carboxylic acid; decahydroisoquinoline-3-carboxylic acid; octahydroindole-2-carboxylic acid; decahydroquinoline-2-carboxylic acid; octahydrocyclopenta[b]pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid; 2-azabicyclo[2.2.2]octane-3-carboxylic acid; 2-azabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane-3-carboxylic acid; 2-azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexane-3-carboxylic acid; 2-azaspiro[4.4]nonane-3-carboxylic acid; 2-azaspiro[4.5]decane-3-carboxylic acid; spiro(bicyclo[2.2.1 ]heptane)-2,3-pyrrolidine-5-carboxylic acid; spiro(bicyclo[2.2.2]octane)-2,3-pyrrolidine-5-carboxylic acid; 2-azatricyclo[4.3.0.16,9]decane-3-carboxylic acid; decahydrocyclohepta[b]pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid; decahydrocycloocta[c]pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid; octahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid; octahydroisoindole-1-carboxylic acid; 2,3,3a,4,6a-hexahydrocyclopenta[b]pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid; 2,3,3a,4,5,7a-hexahydroindole-2-carboxylic acid; tetrahydrothiazole-4-carboxylic acid; isoxazolidine-3-carboxylic acid; pyrazolidine-3-carboxylic acid, hydroxypyrrolidine-2-carboxylic acid; all of which can be optionally substituted (see following formulae): 
The heterocycles on which the abovementioned radicals are based are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,949; U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,847; U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,704; EP-A 29,488; EP-A 31,741; EP-A 46,953; EP-A 49,605; EP-A 49,658; EP-A 50,800; EP-A 51,020; EP-A 52,870; EP-A 79,022; EP-A 84,164; EP-A 89,637; EP-A 90,341; EP-A 90,362; EP-A 105,102; EP-A 109,020; EP-A 111,873; EP-A 271,865 and EP-A 344,682.
Furthermore, the amino acids can also be present as esters or amides, such as, for example, as the methyl ester, ethyl ester, isopropyl ester, isobutyl ester, tert-butyl ester, benzyl ester, unsubstituted amide, methylamide, ethylamide, semicarbazide or xcfx89-amino-(C2-C8)-alkylamide.
Functional groups of the amino acids can be protected. Suitable protective groups such as, for example, urethane protective groups, carboxyl protective groups and side-chain protective groups are described in Hubbuch, Kontakte (Merck) 1979, No. 3, pages 14 to 23 and in Bxc3xcllesbach, Kontakte (Merck) 1980, No. 1, pages 23 to 35. The following may be mentioned in particular: Aloc, Pyoc, Fmoc, Tcboc, Z, Boc, Ddz, Bpoc, Adoc, Msc, Moc, Z(NO2), Z(Haln), Bobz, Iboc, Adpoc, Mboc, Acm, tert-Butyl, OBzl, ONbzl, OMbzl, Bzl, Mob, Pic, Trt.
The compounds of the formulae I and Ia according to the invention may be present as E/Z isomers. The invention relates to pure E isomers and pure Z isomers as well as to E/Z isomer mixtures in all ratios. The compounds of the formulae I and Ia can contain optically active carbon atoms which independently of one another may have the R- or S-configuration. They can be present in the form of pure enantiomers or pure diastereomers or in the form of enantiomer mixtures, for example in the form of racemates, or diastereomer mixtures. The invention relates to both pure enantiomers and enantiomer mixtures in all ratios and diastereomers and diastereomer mixtures in all ratios. Diastereomers, including E/Z isomers, can be separated into the individual isomers, for example, by chromatography. Racemates can be separated into the two enantiomers, for example, by chromatography on chiral phases or by resolution. If mobile hydrogen atoms are present, the present invention also includes all tautomeric forms of the compounds of the formulae I and Ia.
Physiologically tolerable salts of the compounds of the formulae I and Ia are, in particular, pharmaceutically utilizable or nontoxic, physiologically utilizable salts.
Such salts of compounds of the formulae I and Ia which contain acidic groups, for example carboxyl, are, for example, alkali metal salts or alkaline earth metal salts, such as, for example, sodium salts, potassium salts, magnesium salts and calcium salts, and also salts with physiologically tolerable quaternary ammonium ions and acid addition salts with ammonia and physiologically tolerable organic amines, such as, for example, triethylamine, ethanolamine or tris(2-hydroxyethyl)amine.
Compounds of the formulae I and Ia, which contain basic groups, for example one or more amino groups, amidino groups or guanidino groups, form acid addition salts, for example with inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid or phosphoric acid, or with organic carboxylic acids and sulfonic acids such as acetic acid, citric acid, benzoic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, tartaric acid, methanesulfonic acid or p-toluenesulfonic acid.
A physiologically tolerable anion Qxe2x88x92, which is contained in the compounds of the formulae I and Ia when R8 and/or R8xe2x80x2 is the 2-trimethylammonio-ethoxy radical, is, in particular, a monovalent anion or an equivalent of a polyvalent anion of a nontoxic, physiologically utilizable, in particular also pharmaceutically utilizable, inorganic or organic acid, for example the anion or an anion equivalent of one of the abovementioned acids suitable for the formation of acid addition salts. Qxe2x88x92 can thus be, for example, one of the anions (or an anion equivalent) from the group consisting of chloride, sulfate, phosphate, acetate, citrate, benzoate, maleate, fumarate, tartrate, methanesulfonate and p-toluenesulfonate.
Salts can be obtained from the compounds of the formulae I and Ia by customary methods known to those skilled in the art, for example by combining the compounds of the formulae I and Ia with an inorganic or organic acid or base in a solvent or dispersant, or also from other salts by cation exchange or anion exchange. The present invention also includes all salts of the compounds of the formulae I and Ia which, because of low physiological tolerability, are not directly suitable for use in pharmaceuticals, but are suitable, for example, as intermediates for carrying out other chemical modifications of the compounds of the formulae I and Ia or as starting materials for the preparation of physiologically tolerable salts.
The present invention moreover includes all solvates of compounds of the formulae I and Ia, for example hydrates or adducts with alcohols, and also derivatives of the compounds of the formulae I and Ia, for example esters, prodrugs and metabolites, which act like the compounds of the formulae I and Ia. The invention relates in particular to prodrugs of the compounds of the formulae I and Ia, which can be converted into compounds of the formulae I and Ia under physiological conditions. Suitable prodrugs for the compounds of the formulae I and Ia, i.e. chemically modified derivatives of the compounds of the formulae I and Ia having properties which are improved in a desired manner, are known to those skilled in the art. More detailed information relating to prodrugs is found, for example, in Fleisher et al., Advanced Drug Delivery Reviews 19 (1996) 115-130; Design of Prodrugs, H. Bundgaard, Ed., Elsevier, 1985; H. Bundgaard, Drugs of the Future 16 (1991) 443; Saulnier et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 4 (1994) 1985; Safadi et al., Pharmaceutical Res. 10 (1993) 1350. Suitable prodrugs for the compounds of the formulae I and Ia are especially ester prodrugs of acid groups, for example of carboxylic acid groups, in particular of a COOH group representing R4, and also acyl prodrugs and carbamate prodrugs of acylatable nitrogen-containing groups such as amino groups, amidino groups or guanidino groups, in particular of the groups R6xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94, R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)xe2x80x94, R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94and the 4- to 11-membered, monocyclic or polycyclic, aromatic or nonaromatic ring system representing the group E. In the acyl prodrugs or carbamate prodrugs, a hydrogen atom located on a nitrogen atom is replaced one or more times, for example twice, in these groups by an acyl group or carbamate group. Suitable acyl groups and carbamate groups for the acyl prodrugs and carbamate prodrugs are, for example, the groups R6xe2x80x94CO and R6Oxe2x80x94CO, in which R6 has the meanings indicated above, i.e. hydrogen, (C1-C18)-alkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-aryl, in which 1 to 5 carbon atoms can be replaced by heteroatoms such as N, O, S, or (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, in which 1 to 5 carbon atoms in the aryl moiety can be replaced by heteroatoms such as N, O, S, combinations of substituent meanings which in the individual case lead to unstable compounds, for example to unstable free carbamic acids, not being suitable. These prodrugs can be prepared by customary methods familiar to those skilled in the art for the preparation of acylamines and carbamates.
The present invention is furthermore not restricted to the compounds according to the formulae I and Ia having a purine parent structure, but also includes those compounds which instead of the purine parent structure shown in the formulae I and Ia have a 3-deazapurine structure, 7-deazapurine structure or 7-deaza-8-azapurine structure, i.e. compounds of the formulae Ib and Ic, Id and Ie and If and Ig. 
All the above and following details relating to the compounds of the formulae I and Ia apply to the compounds of the formulae Ib and Ic, Id and Ie, If and Ig correspondingly. If compounds of the formulae I and Ia are being discussed, then, if not stated otherwise, the deaza analogs and deaza-aza analogs of the formulae Ib and Ic, Id and Ie, If and Ig are also included. Preferably, in the compounds according to the invention the purine structure actually shown in formulae I and Ia is present, in which the nitrogen atoms are present in the 3-position and in the 7-position and a carbon atom with the group Y bonded thereto is present in the 8-position.
In the compounds of the formulae I and Ia, X is preferably hydrogen, NR6R6xe2x80x2, hydroxy-(C1-C6)-alkyl or NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R6, particularly preferably hydrogen, NR6R6xe2x80x2or NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R6, very particularly preferably hydrogen or NH2. Y is preferably hydrogen. R4 is preferably C(O)R8. Preferred compounds according to the invention are also those of the formulae I and Ia in which R3 is R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94R7, R6OC(O)N(R5)R7, R6S(O)pN(R5)R7, R6C(O)N(R5)R7 or R6N(R6xe2x80x2)C(O)N(R5)R7, where p here is 1 or 2, in particular compounds in which R3 is R6OC(O)N(R5)R7 or R6S(O)pN(R5)R7 (where p=1 or 2); particularly preferred compounds here are those in which a lipophilic radical is contained in R3, for example compounds in which R6 and/or R6xe2x80x2, for example in the group R6OC(O)N(R5)R7, is (C4-C14)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C4)-alkyl, for example benzyl, (C5-C14)-cycloalkyl or (C5-C14)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkyl, preferred cycloalkyl radicals here in particular being the 1-adamantyl radical and the 2-adamantyl radical.
A preferred group of compounds according to the invention is formed by compounds of the formulae I and Ia in which:
X is hydrogen, NH2, OH or NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R6;
Y is hydrogen;
G is a radical of the formula II
xe2x80x94(CR1R2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94(CR1R3)ixe2x80x94(CR1R2)qxe2x80x94R4xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II);
W is a radical of the formula III
xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94(CR1R2)rxe2x80x94Axe2x80x2xe2x80x94(CR1R2)sxe2x80x94(CR1R3)kxe2x80x94(CR1R2)txe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Exe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III);
Ga is a radical of the formula IIa
xe2x80x94(CR1R2)rxe2x80x94Axe2x80x2xe2x80x94(CR1R2)sxe2x80x94(CR1R3)kxe2x80x94(CR1R2)txe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Exe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIa);
Wa is a radical of the formula IIIa
xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94(CR1R2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94(CR1R3)ixe2x80x94(CR1R2)qxe2x80x94R4xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIa);
A, Axe2x80x2 independently of one another are a direct bond, xe2x80x94C(O)NR5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR5C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, (C5-C14)-arylene, it being possible in the aryl radical for one to five carbon atoms to be replaced by one to five heteroatoms, (C2-C4)-alkynylene, (C2-C4)-alkenylene, or a divalent radical of a 3- to 7-membered saturated or unsaturated ring, which can contain one or two heteroatoms, such as, for example, nitrogen, sulfur or oxygen and which can be monosubstituted or disubstituted by xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S or R3;
R1, R2 independently of one another are H, fluorine, chlorine, CN, nitro, (C1-C10)-alkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-aryl, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, R6xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R7, R6xe2x80x94S(O)pxe2x80x94R7 or R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94R7;
R3 independently of one another is H, fluorine, chlorine, CN, nitro, (C1-C14)-alkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloakyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-aryl, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, R6xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R7, R6xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94R7, R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94R7, R6CO2R7, R6COR7, R6OC(O)R7, R6N(R5)C(O)OR7, R6S(O)pN(R5)R7, R6OC(O)N(R5)R7, R6C(O)N(R5)R7, R6N(R5)C(O)N(R5)R7, R6N(R5)S(O)pN(R5)R7, R6S(O)pR7, R6SC(O)N(R5)R7, R6C(O)R6, R6N(R5)C(O)R7 or R6N(R5)S(O)pR7, it being possible for alkyl to be monounsaturated or polyunsaturated and it furthermore being possible for alkyl and aryl to be monosubstituted or polysubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, CN, R6N(R5)R7, R6R6xe2x80x2NR7, nitro, R6OC(O)R7, R6C(O)R7, R6N(R5)C(O)R7, R6N(R5)S(O)pR7, R6, R6xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R7;
R4 is C(O)R8, C(S)R8, S(O)pR8, POR8R8xe2x80x2, an L- or D-amino acid or a four- to eight-membered, saturated or unsaturated heterocycle which contains 1, 2, 3 or 4 heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, O, S, such as, for example, tetrazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, oxazolyl, thiadiazolyl;
R5 is H, (C1-C10)-alkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-aryl or (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkyl;
R6, R6xe2x80x2 independently of one another are H, (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-aryl, it being possible for 1-5 carbon atoms to be replaced by heteroatoms, or (C5-C4)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, it being possible for 1-5 carbon atoms in the aryl moiety to be replaced by heteroatoms, or R6 and R6xe2x80x2, together with the atoms connecting them, form a ring system which can optionally also contain further heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, S, O, such as, for example, morpholine, piperazine, piperidine, pyrrolidine;
R7 independently of one another is (C1-C4)-alkylene or a direct bond;
R8, R8xe2x80x2 independently of one another are OH, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C5-C14)-aryloxy, (C1-C8)-alkylcarbonyloxy-(C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkylcarbonyloxy(C1-C6)-alkoxy, NR6R6, (C1-C8)-dialkylaminocarbonylmethyloxy, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-dialkylaminocarbonylmethyloxy, (C5-C14)-arylamino or an L- or D-amino acid;
B is O, S, NR5, xe2x80x94NR5-C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94, a direct bond or a divalent radical of a 3- to 7-membered saturated or unsaturated ring which can contain one or two heteroatoms, such as, for example, nitrogen, sulfur or oxygen, and which can be monosubstituted or disubstituted by xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S or R3;
D is a direct bond, xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NR6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94C(S)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94S(O)uxe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CR6xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94S(O)uxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C5-C14)-arylxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C5-C14)-aryl-S(O)uxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CR6, xe2x80x94R6Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94R6Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94;
E is hydrogen, R6xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)NR6xe2x80x94, R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)xe2x80x94, R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94, or a 4- to 11-membered, mono- or polycyclic, aromatic or nonaromatic ring system which can optionally contain 1-4 heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, O and S and can optionally be monosubstituted to trisubstituted by R3, R5, xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S or R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)xe2x80x94, such as, for example, the radicals indicated with their structural formulae in the above definition of E;
n is zero, one, two, three, four or five;
m is zero, one, two, three, four or five;
i is zero or one;
p independently of one another is zero, one or two;
q independently of one another is zero, one or two;
r is zero, one, two, three, four, five or six;
s is zero, one, two, three, four or five;
t is zero, one, two, three, four or five;
k is zero or one;
u is one or two;
v in the radicals indicated in the above definition of E is the numbers zero, one, two or three;
in all their stereoisomeric forms and mixtures thereof in all ratios, and their physiologically tolerable salts, where, in this group of preferred compounds, the analogs having a 3-deazapurine structure, 7-deazapurine structure or 7-deaza-8-azapurine structure are not included.
A further group of preferred compounds is formed by compounds of the formulae I and Ia in which:
X is hydrogen, NR6R6xe2x80x2, hydroxy-(C1-C6)-alkyl-NH or NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R6;
Y is hydrogen;
G is a radical of the formula II
xe2x80x94(CR1R2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94(CR1R3)ixe2x80x94(CR1R2)qxe2x80x94R4xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II);
W is a radical of the formula III
xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94(CR1R2)rxe2x80x94Axe2x80x2xe2x80x94(CR1R2)sxe2x80x94(CR1R3)kxe2x80x94(CR1R2)txe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Exe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III);
Ga is a radical of the formula IIa
xe2x80x94(CR1R2)rxe2x80x94Axe2x80x2xe2x80x94(CR1R2)sxe2x80x94(CR1R3)kxe2x80x94(CR1R2)txe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Exe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIa);
Wa is a radical of the formula IIIa
xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94(CR1R2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94(CR1R3)ixe2x80x94(CR1R2)qxe2x80x94R4xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIa);
A, Axe2x80x2 independently of one another are a direct bond, xe2x80x94C(O)NR5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR5C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, (C5-C14)-arylene, it being possible for one to three carbon atoms in the aryl radical to be replaced by one to three heteroatoms from the group consisting of O, N, S, (C2-C4)-alkynylene or (C2-C4)-alkenylene;
R1, R2 independently of one another are hydrogen, fluorine, cyano, (C1-C4)-alkyl, (C5-C6)-aryl C5-C6)-aryl-(C1-C4)-alkyl, R6xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R7 or R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94R7;
R3 independently of one another is hydrogen, (C1-C18)-alkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-aryl,(C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94R7, R6C(O)R7, R6S(O)pN(R5)R7, R6OC(O)N(R5)R7, R6C(O)N(R5)R7, R6N(R6xe2x80x2)C(O)N(R5)R7, R6N(R6xe2x80x2)S(O)pN(R5)R7 or R6N(R6xe2x80x2)C(O)R7, it being possible for alkyl to be monounsaturated or polyunsaturated and it furthermore being possible for alkyl and aryl to be monosubstituted or polysubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, R6R6xe2x80x2NR7, nitro, R6OC(O)R7, R6C(O)R7, R6N(R6xe2x80x2)C(O)R7, R6N(R6xe2x80x2)S(O)pR7, R6 or R6OR7;
R4 is C(O)R8;
R5 independently of one another is hydrogen or (C1-C4)-alkyl;
R6, R6xe2x80x2independently of one another are hydrogen, (C1-C18)-alkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-aryl, in which one to three carbon atoms can be replaced by one to three heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, S, O, or are (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, in which one to three carbon atoms in the aryl moiety can be replaced by one to three heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, S, O, or R6 and R6xe2x80x2, together with the atoms connecting them, form a ring system which can optionally also contain additional heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, S, O, such as, for example, morpholine, piperazine, piperidine, pyrrolidine;
R7 independently of one another is (C1-C2)-alkylene or a direct bond;
R8 independently of one another is hydroxyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C5-C14)-aryloxy, (C1-C8)-alkylcarbonyloxy-(C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C4)-alkylcarbonyloxy-(C1-C4)-alkoxy or the radical of an amino acid;
B is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94, a direct bond or a divalent radical of a 3- to 7-membered saturated or unsaturated ring which can contain one or two heteroatoms, such as, for example, nitrogen, sulfur or oxygen and which can be monosubstituted or disubstituted by radicals from the group consisting of xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S and R3;
D is a direct bond, xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CR6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94R6Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CR6xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94R6Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, where the divalent radicals representing D are bonded to the group E via the free bond on the right side;
E is hydrogen, R6xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x2xe2x80x94, R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6xe2x80x2)xe2x80x94, R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6xe2x80x2)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94 or a radical from the group consisting of 
which can optionally be monosubstituted to trisubstituted by radicals from the group consisting of R3, R5, xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S and R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)xe2x80x94;
n is one, two, three or four;
m is zero or one;
is zero or one;
q is zero or one;
p independently of one another is zero, one or two;
r is zero, one, two, three, four or five;
s iszero, one or two;
t is zero, one or two;
k is zero or one;
v is zero, one, two or three;
in all their stereoisomeric forms and mixtures thereof in all ratios, and their physiologically tolerable salts and their prodrugs.
Particularly preferred compounds of the formulae I and Ia are those in which:
X is hydrogen, NR6R6xe2x80x2 or NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R6;
Y is hydrogen;
G is a radical of the formula II
xe2x80x94(CR1R2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94(CR1R3)ixe2x80x94(CR1R2)qxe2x80x94R4xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II);
W is a radical of the formula III
xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94(CR1R2)rxe2x80x94Axe2x80x2xe2x80x94(CR1R2)sxe2x80x94(CR1R3)kxe2x80x94(CR1R2)txe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Exe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III);
Ga is a radical of the formula IIa
xe2x80x94(CR1R2)rxe2x80x94Axe2x80x2xe2x80x94(CR1R2)sxe2x80x94(CR1R3)kxe2x80x94(CR1R2)txe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Exe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIa);
Wa is a radical of the formula IIIa
xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94(CR1R2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94(CR1R3)ixe2x80x94(CR1R2)qxe2x80x94R4xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIa);
A, Axe2x80x2 independently of one another are a direct bond, xe2x80x94C(O)NR5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR5C(O)xe2x80x94 or (C5-C6)-arylene, it being possible for one to two carbon atoms in the aryl radical to be replaced by nitrogen atoms;
R1, R2 are hydrogen;
R3 independently of one another is hydrogen, (C1-C10)-alkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl-(C1xe2x80x94C8)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-aryl, (C5-C4)-aryl, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94R7, R6OC(O)N(R5)R7, R6C(O)N(R5)R7, R6N(R6xe2x80x2)C(O)N(R5)R7, R6C(O)R7 or R6N(R6xe2x80x2)C(O)R7, it being possible for alkyl to be monounsaturated or polyunsaturated and it furthermore being possible for alkyl and aryl to be monosubstituted or polysubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, R6R6xe2x80x2NR7, R6C(O)R7, R6N(R6xe2x80x2)C(O)R7, R6 or R6OR7;
R4 is C(O)R8;
R5 independently of one another is hydrogen or (C1-C4)-alkyl;
R6, R6xe2x80x2 independently of one another are hydrogen, (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-aryl, in which one to three carbon atoms can be replaced by one to three heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, S, O, or are (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, in which one to three carbon atoms in the aryl moiety can be replaced by one to three heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, S, O;
R7 is a direct bond;
R8 independently of one another is hydroxyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C5-C14)-aryloxy, (C1-C8)-alkylcarbonyloxy-(C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C4)-alkylcarbonyloxy-(C1-C4)-alkoxy or the radical of an amino acid;
B is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94, a direct bond or a divalent radical of a 3- to 7-membered saturated or unsaturated ring, which can contain one or two heteroatoms, such as, for example, nitrogen, sulfur or oxygen and which can be monosubstituted or disubstituted by radicals from the group consisting of xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S and R3;
D is a direct bond, xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94;
E is hydrogen, R6xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x2xe2x80x94, R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6xe2x80x2)xe2x80x94, R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6xe2x80x2)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94 or a radical from the group consisting of 
which can optionally be monosubstituted to trisubstituted by radicals from the group consisting of R3, R5, xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S and R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)xe2x80x94;
r is zero, one, two, three, four or five;
s is zero or one;
t is zero or one;
k is zero or one;
n is one, two, three or four;
m is zero or one;
i is zero or one;
q is zero or one;
in all their stereoisomeric forms and mixtures thereof in all ratios, and their physiologically tolerable salts and their prodrugs.
Particularly preferred compounds of the formula I are furthermore those in which:
X is hydrogen, NR6R6xe2x80x2 or NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R6;
Y is hydrogen;
G is a radical of the formula II
xe2x80x94(CR1R2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94(CR1R3)ixe2x80x94(CR1R2)qxe2x80x94R4xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II);
W is a radical of the formula III
xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94(CR1R2)rxe2x80x94Axe2x80x2xe2x80x94(CR1R2)sxe2x80x94(CR1R3)kxe2x80x94(CR1R2)txe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Exe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III);
A, Axe2x80x2 are a direct bond;
R1, R2 independently of one another are hydrogen, (C1-C4)-alkyl, (C5-C6)-aryl or (C5-C6)-aryl-(C1-C4)-alkyl;
R3 independently of one another is hydrogen, (C1-C18)-alkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C14) cycloalkyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-aryl, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94R7, R6OC(O)N(R5)R7, R6SO2N(R5)R7, R6C(O)N(R5)R7, R6N(R6xe2x80x2)C(O)N(R5)R7, R6C(O)R7 or R6N(R6xe2x80x2)C(O)R7, it being possible for alkyl to be monounsaturated or polyunsaturated and it furthermore being possible for alkyl and aryl to be monosubstituted or polysubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, R6R6xe2x80x2NR7, R6C(O)R7, R6N(R6xe2x80x2)C(O)R7, R6 or R6OR7;
R4 is C(O)R8;
R5 independently of one another is hydrogen or (C1-C4)-alkyl;
R6, R6xe2x80x2 independently of one another are hydrogen, (C1-C18)-alkyl, (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-aryl, in which 1 to 3 carbon atoms can be replaced by 1 to 3 heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, S, O, or are (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, in which 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the aryl radicals can be replaced by 1 to 3 heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, S, O, and it also being possible for R6 and R6xe2x80x2, together with the atoms connecting them, to form a ring system which can optionally also contain additional, in particular one, two or three, heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, S, O;
R7 is a direct bond;
R8 independently of one another is hydroxyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C5-C14)-aryloxy, (C1-C8)-alkylcarbonyloxy(C1-C4)-alkoxy or (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C4)-alkylcarbonyloxy(C1-C4)-alkoxy;
B is 1,4-piperidinediyl or 1,4-piperazinediyl, where in the case of the 1,4-piperidinediyl radical the nitrogen atom of the piperidine is bonded to the purine structure;
D is a direct bond, xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94;
E is hydrogen, R6xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)NR6xe2x80x2xe2x80x94, R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6xe2x80x2)xe2x80x94, R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94(xe2x95x90NR6xe2x80x2)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94 or a radical from the group consisting of 
which can optionally be monosubstituted to trisubstituted by radicals from the group consisting of R3, R5, xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S and R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)xe2x80x94;
r is zero, one or two;
s is zero or one;
t is zero or one;
k is zero or one;
n is zero, one or two;
m is zero or one;
i is zero or one;
q is zero or one;
in all their stereoisomeric forms and mixtures thereof in all ratios, and their physiologically tolerable salts and their prodrugs.
Very particularly preferred compounds of the formula I are those in which:
X is hydrogen;
Y is hydrogen;
G is a radical of the formula II
xe2x88x92(CR1R2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94(CR1R3)i(CR1R2)qxe2x80x94R4xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II);
W is a radical of the formula III
xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94(CR1R2)rxe2x80x94Axe2x80x2xe2x80x94(CR1R2)sxe2x80x94(CR1R3)kxe2x80x94(CR1R2)txe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Exe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III);
A, Axe2x80x2 are a direct bond;
R1, R2 independently of one another are hydrogen or (C1-C2)-alkyl, in particular hydrogen;
R3 is R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94R7, R6OC(O)N(R5)R7, R6SO2N(R5)R7, R6C(O)N(R5)R7 or R6N(R6xe2x80x2)C(O)N(R5)R7, in particular R6OC(O)N(R5)R7;
R4 is C(O)R8;
R5 is hydrogen or (C1-C2)-alkyl, in particular hydrogen;
R6, R6xe2x80x2 independently of one another are hydrogen, (C1-C18)-alkyl, (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C12)cycloalkyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-aryl, in which 1 to 3 carbon atoms can be replaced by 1 to 3 heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, S, O, or are (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, in which 1 to 3 carbon atoms in aryl radicals can be replaced by 1 to 3 heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, S, O, and it also being possible for R6 and R6xe2x80x2, together with the atoms connecting them, to form a ring system which can optionally also contain additional, in particular one, two or three, heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, S, O;
R7 is a direct bond;
R8 is hydroxyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C5-C14)-aryloxy, (C1-C8)-alkylcarbonyloxy(C1-C4)-alkoxy or (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C4)-alkylcarbonyloxy-(C1-C4)-alkoxy, in particular hydroxyl or (C1-C4)-alkoxy;
B is 1,4-piperidinediyl, where the nitrogen atom of the piperidine is bonded to the purine structure;
D is xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94, where in the group xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94 the nitrogen atom is bonded to the group E;
E is R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6xe2x80x2)xe2x80x94 or a radical from the group consisting of 
which can optionally be monosubstituted to trisubstituted by radicals from the group consisting of R3, R5, xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S and R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)xe2x80x94;
r is zero or one;
s is zero;
t is zero;
k is zero;
n is one;
m is zero;
i is one;
q is zero;
in all their stereoisomeric forms and mixtures thereof in all ratios, and their physiologically tolerable salts and their prodrugs.
Especially preferred compounds according to the invention are the compounds of the formula Ih 
in which R3 is R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94R71, R6OC(O)N(R5)R7, R6SO2N(R5)R7, R6C(O)N(R5)R7 or R6N(R6xe2x80x2)C(O)N(R5)R7, in particular R6OC(O)N(R5)R7, and Rh is the carboxylic acid group COOH or a carboxylic acid derivative, for example an ester such as, for example, a (C1-C4)-alkyl ester, i.e. for example the group COOxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl; in all their stereowsomeric forms and mixtures thereof in all ratios, and their physiologically tolerable salts and their prodrugs. In compounds of the formula Ih in which R7 is a direct bond, the stereochemical center (h) in the formula Ih preferably has the S-configuration. Compounds of the formula Ih in which R7 is a direct bond can be named as 2-amino-3-(6-(4-(1,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-2-ylcarbamoyl)piperidin-1-yl)purin-9-yl)propionic acid and derivatives thereof, for example esters, optionally substituted on the 2-amino group. A particularly especially preferred compound is 2S-benzyloxycarbonylamino-3-(6-(4-(1,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-2-yl-carbamoyl)-piperidin-1-yl)-purin-9-yl)-propionic acid of the formula Ik and its physiologically tolerable salts and its prodrugs.
Compounds of the formulae I and Ia can generally be prepared, for example in the course of a convergent synthesis, by linkage of two or more fragments which can be derived retrosynthetically from the formulae I and Ia. In the preparation of the compounds of the formulae I and Ia, it can generally be advantageous or necessary in the course of the synthesis to introduce functional groups which could lead to undesired reactions or side reactions in the respective synthesis step, in the form of precursors which are later converted into the desired functional groups, or temporarily to block functional groups by a protective group strategy suited to the synthesis problem, what is known to those skilled in the art (Greene, Wuts, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis,Wiley, 1991).
The present invention also relates to processes for the synthesis of the compounds of the formula I, which comprise carrying out one or more of the following steps for the synthesis of the compounds of the formula I.
a1) A compound of the formula IV, 
in which
L1 is a customary leaving group known to those skilled in the art, for example chlorine, bromine, iodine, OTos or OMes, preferably chlorine or bromine, and
X and Y are as defined above, but functional groups can optionally also be present in the form of precursors or can temporarily be protected by a protective group,
is reacted with a compound of the formula V
L2xe2x80x94(CR1R2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94(CR1R3)ixe2x80x94(CR1R2)qxe2x80x94R10xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V)
in which
R1, R2, R3, A, n, m, i and q are as defined above,
R10 is defined as R4 above, but is optionally protected by a protective group, for example for R4=COOH by a tert-butyl or a methyl or ethyl protective group,
L2 is hydroxyl or a leaving group known to those skilled in the art, for example chlorine, bromine, iodine, OTos, OMes or OTf,
to give a compound of the formula VI 
in which
R11 is xe2x80x94(CR1R2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94(CR1R3)ixe2x80x94(CR1R2)qxe2x80x94R10 and for which otherwise the above meanings apply,
the reaction being carried out according to methods known to those skilled in the art (see source literature in J. March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, Fourth Edition, Wiley, 1992). Preferably, the reaction is carried out in a suitable organic solvent or diluent, for example DCM, CHCl3, THF, diethyl ether, n-heptane, n-hexane, n-pentane, cyclohexane, diisopropyl ether, methyl tert-butyl ether, acetonitrile, DMF, DMSO, dioxane, toluene, benzene, ethyl acetate or a mixture of these solvents, if appropriate with addition of a base such as, for example, butyllithium, lithium diisopropylamide (LDA), sodium hydride, sodium amide, potassium tert-butoxide, CaCO3, Cs2CO3, triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine or complex bases (sodium amide/R12ONa, where R12 is (C2-C6)-alkyl or CH3CH2OCH2CH2). For L2=OH, the reaction can be carried out, for example, by the conditions described for the Mitsunobu reaction (Hughes, Organic Reactions 42 (1992) 335-656), for example by reaction with triphenylphosphine and DEAD in THF.
a2) The compound of the formula VI is reacted with a compound of the formula VII
Hxe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94(CR1R2)rxe2x80x94Axe2x80x2xe2x80x94(CR1R2)sxe2x80x94(CR1R3)kxe2x80x94(CR1R2)txe2x80x94R13xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VII)
in which R13 is xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94E or a group R14 which can be converted into Dxe2x80x94E and which is optionally provided with suitable protective groups, and for which otherwise the above meanings apply. R14 is, for example, an optionally protected amino group xe2x80x94NHR6, it being possible to employ, for example, the Boc protective group as a protective group, a protected carboxylic acid ester, an aldehyde xe2x80x94C(O)H, a keto group xe2x80x94C(O)R6, or a protected mercapto group.
In this reaction, a compound of the formula VIII 
is obtained, in which
R15 is xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94(CR1R2)rxe2x80x94Axe2x80x2xe2x80x94(CR1R2)sxe2x80x94(CR1R3)kxe2x80x94(CR1R2)txe2x80x94R13 and for which otherwise the above meanings apply.
The reaction is carried out according to methods known to those skilled in the art (see source literature in J. March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, Fourth Edition, Wiley, 1992), preferably in a suitable organic solvent or diluent, for example DCM, CHCl3, THF, diethyl ether, n-heptane, n-hexane, n-pentane, cyclohexane, diisopropyl ether, methyl tert-butyl ether, acetonitrile, DMF, DMSO, dioxane, toluene, benzene, ethyl acetate or mixtures of these solvents, if appropriate with addition of a base such as, for example, butyllithium, lithium diisopropylamide (LDA), sodium hydride, sodium amide, potassium tert-butoxide, CaCO3, Cs2CO3, triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine or complex bases (sodium amide/R12ONa, where R12 is (C2-C6)-alkyl or CH3CH2OCH2CH2), where for Bxe2x95x90NR6 an excess of VII can also serve as a base.
a3) If appropriate, the protective groups in the compound of the formula VIII on R13 and/or R10 are removed by known methods (Greene, Wuts, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis,Wiley, 1991). If, for example, R13 is a Boc-protected amino group, the Boc group can be removed, for example, by reaction with trifluoroacetic acid.
a4) If appropriate, R13 in the compound of the formula VIII is then reacted according to known processes to give the group Dxe2x80x94E, for example by one of the following processes.
a4.1) By reaction of compounds where R13=NHR6 with 1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamidine or cyanamide a guanidine is obtained (see Bernatowicz et al., J. Org. Chem. 57 (1992) 2497).
a4.2) By reaction of compounds where R13=NHR6 with a monocyclic system or polycyclic system of the type 
in which L3 is a nucleophilically substitutable leaving group such as, for example, halogen or SH, SCH3, SOCH3, SO2CH3 or HNxe2x80x94NO2, compounds with the end group 
are obtained (for the process see, for example, A. F. McKay et al., J. Med. Chem. 6 (1963) 587; M. N. Buchman et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 71 (1949) 766; F. Jung et al., J. Med. Chem. 34 (1991) 1110; or G. Sorba et al., Eur. J. Med. Chem. 21 (1986), 391)
a4.3) By reaction of compounds where R13=NHR6 with compounds of the type 
in which L3 is a nucleophilically substitutable leaving group such as, for example, halogen or SH, SCH3, SOCH3, SO2CH3 or HNxe2x80x94NO2, compounds with the end group 
are obtained (for the process see, for example, Miller, Synthesis 1986, 777; or Brimble, J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1 (1990) 311).
a4.4) By reaction of compounds where R13=NHR6 with a monocyclic or polycyclic system of the type 
in which L3 is a nucleophilically substitutable leaving group such as, for example, SCH3, compounds with the end group 
are obtained (for the process see, for example, T. Hiroki et al., Synthesis (1984) 703; or M. Purkayastha et al., Indian J. Chem. Sect. B 30 (1991) 646).
a 4.5) Compounds in which xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94E is the radical of an aminoguanidinylimine of the type 
or of a cyclic aminoguanidinylimine of the type 
can be prepared, for example, by condensation of compounds of the formula 
with ketones or aldehydes of the type Oxe2x95x90C(R6)xe2x80x94 or corresponding acetals or ketals according to customary literature processes, for example analogously to N. Desideri et al., Arch. Pharm. 325 (1992) 773-777 or A. Alves et al., Eur. J. Med. Chem. Chim. Ther. 21 (1986) 297-304, where the above aminoguanidinylimines may be obtained as E/Z isomer mixtures which can be separated by customary chromatographic methods.
a4.6) Compounds in which xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94E is R6xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90C(R6)xe2x80x94 or a radical containing a monocyclic system or a polycyclic system, of the type 
can be obtained analogously to a4.5).
a4.7) Compounds in which xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94 is xe2x80x94S(O)2NR6xe2x80x94 can be prepared, for example, by oxidizing compounds with R13=SH to sulfonic acids (R13=SO3H) by methods known from the literature (cf. Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Bd. E12/2, Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart 1985, p. 1058ff), from which the compounds with xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94xe2x95x90xe2x80x94S(O)2NR6xe2x80x94 are then prepared, for example, directly or via corresponding sulfonyl halides by linkage of an amide bond, where oxidation-sensitive groups in the molecule, such as, for example, amino groups, amidino groups or guanidino groups, are protected by suitable protective groups if necessary before carrying out the oxidation.
a4.8) Compounds in which xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94 is xe2x80x94S(O)NR6xe2x80x94 can be prepared, for example, by converting compounds with R13=SH into the corresponding sulfide and then oxidizing with meta-chloroperbenzoic acid to the sulfinic acids (R13=SO2H) (cf. Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Vol. E11/1, Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart 1985, p. 618f), from which the corresponding sulfinamides can be prepared according to methods known from the literature. Generally, other methods known from the literature can also be used for the preparation of compounds of the formulae I and Ia with xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94xe2x95x90xe2x80x94S(O)uNR6xe2x80x94(u=1, 2) (cf. Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Vol. E11/1, Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart 1985, p. 618ff or Vol. E11/2, Stuttgart 1985, p. 1055ff).
a4.9) Compounds in which xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94E is R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 or the radical of a cyclic acylguanidine of the type 
can be prepared, for example, by reacting a compound, in which R13 is xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94L4 and L4 is an easily nucleophilically substitutable leaving group, with the appropriate guanidine (derivative) of the type 
or the cyclic guanidine (derivative) of the type 
The activated acid derivatives with the group L4(O)Cxe2x80x94 indicated above, in which L4 can be, for example, an alkoxy group, preferably a methoxy group, a phenoxy group, phenylthio group, methylthio group, 2-pyridylthio group or a nitrogen heterocycle, preferably 1-imidazolyl, are advantageously obtained in a manner known per se from the carboxylic acid chlorides on which they are based (L4=Cl), which for their part can in turn be prepared in a manner known per se from the carboxylic acids on which they are based, for example using thionyl chloride. In addition to the carboxylic acid chlorides (L4=Cl) further activated acid derivatives with the group of the type L4(O)Cxe2x80x94 can also be prepared in a known manner directly from the carboxylic acids on which they are based (L4=OH), such as, for example, the methyl esters (L4=OCH3) by treating with gaseous HCl in methanol, the imidazolides (L4=1-imidazolyl) by treating with carbonyldiimidazole (cf. Staab, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 1, 351-367 (1962)) or the mixed anhydrides (L4=C2H5OC(O)O or TosO) with Clxe2x80x94COOC2H5 or tosyl chloride in the presence of triethylamine in an inert solvent. The activation of the carboxylic acids can also be carried out using carbodiimides like dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCCl) or using O-((cyano(ethoxycarbonyl)methylene)amino)-1,1,3,3-tetramethyluronium tetrafluoroborate (xe2x80x9cTOTUxe2x80x9d) (Kxc3x6nig et al., Proc. 21st Europ. Peptide Symp. 1990, (Eds. Giralt, Andreu), Escom, Leiden, 1991; p. 143) and other activating reagents customary in peptide chemistry (a number of suitable methods for the preparation of activated carboxylic acid derivatives are given with source literature in J. March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, Third Edition (John Wiley and Sons, 1985), p. 350). The reaction of an activated carboxylic acid derivative having the group of the type L4(O)Cxe2x80x94 with the respective guanidine (derivative) is preferably carried out in a manner known per se in a protic or aprotic polar, inert organic solvent, the reaction of the methyl esters (L4=OMe) with the respective guanidines advantageously being carried out in methanol, isopropanol or THF at temperatures from 20xc2x0 C. up to the boiling temperature of these solvents. Most reactions of compounds having the group L4(O)Cxe2x80x94 with salt-free guanidines are advantageously carried out in aprotic inert solvents such as THF, dimethoxyethane or dioxane, it also being possible, however, to use water as a solvent when using a base such as, for example, NaOH in the reaction of compounds having the group L4(O)Cxe2x80x94 with guanidines. If L4=Cl, the reaction is advantageously carried out with the addition of an acid scavenger, for example in the form of excess guanidine (derivative), for the binding of the hydrohalic acid.
a4.10) Compounds in which xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94E is R6xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 or a radical comprising a monocyclic system or polycyclic system, of the type 
can be obtained analogously to a4.9).
a4.11) Compounds in which xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94E is the radical of a sulfonylguanidine or sulfoxylguanidine of the type R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94S(O)uxe2x80x94(u=1, 2) or 
can be prepared by methods known from the literature by reaction of compounds of the formulae R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)xe2x80x94NHR6 and 
with compounds in which R13 is S(O)uxe2x80x94L5 (u=1, 2) and L5 is, for example, Cl or NH2 for example analogously to S. Birtwell et al., J. Chem. Soc. (1946) 491 or Houben Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Vol. E4, Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart 1983; p. 620 ff.
a4.12) Compounds in which xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94E is R6xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)NR6xe2x80x94S(O)uxe2x80x94(u=1, 2) or the radical comprising a monocyclic system or polycyclic system, of the type 
(u=1, 2), can be obtained analogously to a4.11).
a4.13) Compounds in which xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94 is xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 can be prepared, for example, by first reacting a compound with R13=xe2x80x94NHR6 with a suitable carbonic acid derivative, preferably phosgene, diphosgene (trichloromethyl chloroformate), triphosgene (bis-trichloromethyl carbonate), ethyl chloroformate, i-butyl chloroformate, bis(1-hydroxy-1H-benzotriazolyl) carbonate or N,Nxe2x80x2-carbonyidiimidazole, in a solvent which is inert to the reagents used, preferably DMF, THF or toluene, at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and the boiling point of the solvent, preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 60xc2x0 C., to give a compound in which R13 is 
where L6, depending on the carbonic acid derivative used, is, for example, a hydroxyl group, halogen such as, for example, chlorine, ethoxy, isobutoxy, benzotriazol-1-oxy or 1-imidazolyl. The subsequent reaction of these derivatives with R6R6xe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)xe2x80x94NR6xe2x80x2H or R6xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR6)xe2x80x94NHR6 or with the compound comprising a monocyclic system or polycyclic system, of the type 
is then carried out as described above for the preparation of acylguanidines (or their derivatives) in a4.9).
a4.14) Compounds of the formula I in which xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94E is a bis-aminotriazole radical or a bis-aminooxadiazole radical can be prepared, for example, according to P. J. Garrett et al., Tetrahedron 49 (1993) 165 or R. Lee Webb et al., J. Heterocyclic Chem. 24 (1987) 275.
a4.15) Compounds of the formula I in which xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94E is a urea group or a thiourea group can be synthesized according to known methods, such as are summarized, for example, in C. Ferri, Reaktionen der organischen Synthese, Georg Thieme Veriag, Stuttgart 1978, for example by reaction of the corresponding amines with isocyanates or isothiocyanates.
a5) If appropriate, after the reaction of R13 in the compound of the formula VIII to give the group Dxe2x80x94E, further protective groups still to be removed are removed by known methods (see Greene, Wuts, see above).
a6) If appropriate, the compounds of the formula I obtained are converted into their salts, in particular into pharmaceutically utilizable or nontoxic, physiologically tolerable salts, and/or are converted into prodrugs.
The present invention furthermore also relates to processes for the synthesis of the compounds of the formula Ia, which comprise carrying out one or more of the following steps for the synthesis of the compounds of the formula Ia.
b1) A compound of the formula IV is reacted with a compound of the formula IX,
L2xe2x80x94(CR1R2)rxe2x80x94Axe2x80x2xe2x80x94(CR1R2)sxe2x80x94(CR1R3)kxe2x80x94(CR1R2)txe2x80x94R13xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IX);
in which R1, R2, R3, Axe2x80x2, r, s, k, t, R13 and L2 are as defined above, to give a compound of the formula X 
in which R16 is xe2x80x94(CR1R2)rxe2x80x94Axe2x80x2xe2x80x94(CR1R2)sxe2x80x94(CR1R3)kxe2x80x94(CR1R2)txe2x80x94R13, L1, X and Y are as defined above and the meanings indicated above otherwise apply. The reaction is carried out by methods known to those skilled in the art (see source literature in J. March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, Fourth Edition, Wiley, 1992), preferably in a suitable organic solvent or diluent, for example DCM, CHCl3, THF, diethyl ether, n-heptane, n-hexane, n-pentane, cyclohexane, diisopropyl ether, methyl tert-butyl ether, acetonitrile, DMF, DMSO, dioxane, toluene, benzene, ethyl acetate or mixtures of these solvents, if appropriate with addition of a base such as, for example, butyllithium, lithium diisopropylamide (LDA), sodium hydride, sodium amide, potassium tert-butoxide, CaCO3, Cs2CO3, triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine or complex bases (sodium amide/R12ONa, where R12 is (C2-C6)-alkyl or CH3CH2OCH2CH2). For L2=OH, the reaction can be carried out, for example, by the conditions described for the Mitsunobu reaction (Hughes, Organic Reactions 42 (1992) 335-656), for example by reaction with triphenylphosphine and DEAD in THF.
b2) The compound of the formula X is reacted with a compound of the formula XI
Hxe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94(CR1R2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94(CR1R3)ixe2x80x94(CR1R2)qxe2x80x94R10xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XI);
in which R1, R2, R3, R10, A, B, n, m, i and q are as defined above, to give a compound of the formula XII 
in which R16, X and Y are as defined above, R17 is xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94(CR1R2)nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94(CR1R3)ixe2x80x94(CR1R2)qxe2x80x94R10 and the meanings indicated above otherwise apply.
b3) For the further synthesis of compounds of the formula Ia, the procedure is then analogous to the steps a3) to a6) in the synthesis of the compounds of the formula I.
In the process for the synthesis of the compounds of the formula I, step a2) can also be carried out before a1). In the process for the synthesis of the compounds of the formula Ia, step b2) can also be carried out before b1).
The introduction of carbon substituents in the 6-position of the purine structure can be carried out, for example, by Stille coupling, such as described, for example, in Langli et al., Tetrahedron 52 (1996) 5625; Gundersen, Tetrahedron Lett. 35 (1994) 3153, or by Heck coupling, such as described, for example, in Koyama et al., Nucleic Acids Res., Symp. Ser. 11 (1982) 41.
A substituent X in position 2 of the purine structure can also be introduced by known methods at the end of the synthesis of the compounds of the formulae I and Ia, such as described, for example, in D. A. Nugiel, J. Org. Chem. 62 (1997) 201-203; N. S. Gray, Tetrahedron Lett. 38 (1997) 1161 and the references cited there.
A substituent representing Y in the 8-position can be introduced by known methods, such as described, for example, in E. J. Reist et al., J. Org. Chem. 33 (1968) 1600; J. L. Kelley et al., J. Med. Chem. 33 (1990) 196; or E. Vanotti et al., Eur. J. Chem. 29 (1994) 287.
The compounds of the formulae I and Ia according to the invention and their physiologically tolerable salts can be administered to animals, preferably to mammals, and in particular to humans as pharmaceuticals per se, in mixtures with one another or in the form of pharmaceutical preparations which permit enteral or parenteral use and which, as active constituent, contain an efficacious dose of at least one compound of the formula I or of the formula Ia or of a salt thereof or of a prodrug thereof in addition to customary pharmaceutically innocuous vehicles and/or additives. The pharmaceutical preparations normally contain approximately 0.5 to 90% by weight of the therapeutically active compounds.
The pharmaceuticals can be administered orally, for example in the form of pills, tablets, lacquered tablets, coated tablets, granules, hard and soft gelatin capsules, solutions, syrups, emulsions, suspensions or aerosol mixtures. Administration, however, can also be carried out rectally, for example in the form of suppositories, or parenterally, for example in the form of injection solutions or infusion solutions, microcapsules or rods, percutaneously, for example in the form of ointments or tinctures, or nasally, for example in the form of nasal sprays.
The pharmaceutical preparations are prepared in a manner known per se, pharmaceutically inert inorganic or organic vehicles being used. For the production of pills, tablets, coated tablets and hard gelatin capsules, it is possible to use, for example, lactose, corn starch or derivatives thereof, talc, stearic acid or its salts etc. Vehicles for soft gelatin capsules and suppositories are, for example, fats, waxes, semisolid and liquid polyols, natural or hardened oils, etc. Suitable vehicles for the production of solutions and syrups are, for example, water, sucrose, invert sugar, glucose, polyols, etc. Suitable vehicles for the production of injection solutions are water, alcohols, glycerol, polyols, vegetable oils, etc. Suitable vehicles for microcapsules, implants or rods are copolymers of glycolic acid and lactic acid.
In addition to the active compounds and vehicles, the pharmaceutical preparations can additionally contain additives, such as, for example, fillers, extenders, disintegrants, binders, lubricants, wetting agents, stabilizers, emulsifiers, preservatives, sweeteners, colorants, flavorings or aromatizers, thickeners, diluents, buffer substances, and also solvents or solubilizers or agents for achieving a depot effect, and also salts for altering the osmotic pressure, coating agents or antioxidants. They can also contain two or more compounds of the formula I or Ia and/or their physiologically tolerable salts, and also, in addition to at least one compound of the formula I or Ia or of a salt thereof, additionally one or more other therapeutically active substances.
The dose can vary within wide limits and is to be suited to the individual conditions in each individual case. In the case of oral administration, the daily dose is in general approximately 0.01 to 100 mg/kg, preferably 0.1 to 5 mg/kg, in particular 0.3 to 0.5 mg/kg, of body weight to achieve effective results. Also in the case of intravenous administration the daily dose is in general approximately 0.01 to 100 mg/kg, preferably 0.05 to 10 mg/kg, of body weight. The daily dose can be divided, in particular in the case of the administration of relatively large amounts, into several, for example 2, 3 or 4, part administrations. If appropriate, depending on the individual behavior, it may be necessary to deviate upwards or downwards from the daily dose indicated.
Apart from use as pharmaceutical active compounds, the compounds of the formulae I and Ia can also be employed for diagnostic purposes, for example in vitro diagnoses, and as tools in biochemical investigations in which inhibition of the vitronectin receptor or influencing of cell-cell or cell-matrix interactions is intended. Furthermore, they can be used as intermediates for the preparation of other compounds, in particular of other pharmaceutical active compounds, which are obtainable from the compounds of the formulae I and Ia, for example, by modification or introduction of residues or groups.
Abbreviations used: